Malditas doenças infecto contagiosas
by mandyd
Summary: Zexion odiava ficar doente. Até esse dia.


**Summary: Zexion odiava ficar doente. Até esse dia.**

**N/A: HAPPY ZEMYX DAAAAAAAAAAY! s2s2s2s2s2 Espero que gostem! xD**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts não me pertence, nem nenhum dos personagens do jogo e eu não obtive nenhum lucro com esta história. **

**Malditas doenças infecto-contagiosas**

**

* * *

**

- Zex, você está se sentindo melhor? - Disse o loiro com cabelo para cima se curvando para observar melhor o garoto franjudo deitado na cama. - Zexion? - Demyx coloca seu corpo na posição normal novamente, voltando seu olhar para os outros quatro que estavam parados com os braços cruzados na porta do quarto.

- Não parece melhor. - Disse Roxas caminhando até o lado de Demyx.

- Ele só está dormindo. - Falou Axel. - Por isso não está respondendo. Não significa que não esteja melhor.

Zexion virou-se na cama de modo que seu cabelo escondeu ainda mais seu rosto. Soltou um suspiro e se esforçou para manter os olhos fechados. Queria evitar a grande platéia que se formava em seu quarto.

Zexion odiava ficar doente.

Por quê?

Pessoas. Elas vinham de todos os lados. De repente todos se importavam com seu bem estar. Não que antes não gostassem dele, é só que... Parece que sentiam uma atração por pessoas doentes. Além do que, quando Zexion ficava doente ele precisava ficar em seu quarto. Deitado em sua cama. E sua cama era ruim. _Dura demais_, ele dizia. E seu quarto era branco. _Branco demais. E pequeno demais. E um banheiro particular não faria mal. E talvez Xemnas devesse contratar um decorador. _Quando Zexion ficava doente, ele não podia usufruir de sua estante cheia de livros, uma vez que seus olhos ficavam inchados e seu nariz escorria, e ele não podia arriscar que uma gosta de coriza manchasse eternamente a página de um de seus livros. Ele não gostava disso. Também não podia ir até a Twilight Town nas terças à noite e verificar o que havia de novo nas lojas centrais. Ele tinha dores de cabeça e seus poderes não funcionavam direito. E ele odiava isso. Ficar doente era... Era um saco.

- Sabe o que eu sempre quis fazer? - Disse Axel lançando um olhar maroto para Roxas e Demyx. - Olhar o que tem embaixo dessa franja. Quero dizer... O que será que ele esconde aí?

- Será que mais alguém da organização não tem um olho? - Pensou Roxas em voz alta. Talvez um pouco alta demais.

- Algum problema... com pessoas sem um dos olhos? - Disse Xigbar aproximando-se de Roxas e o encarando. Roxas encolheu os ombros. Não era sua intenção ofender Xigbar. Zoar um pouco com a cara dele? Talvez. Ofender? Roxas jamais ofenderia alguém que pesa o triplo de seu peso e mede o dobro de seu tamanho.

- Ne-nenhum. - Gaguejou o loirinho.

- Acho que... - Recomeçou Axel. - Uma olhadinha não faria mal. Faria?

- Por Kingdom Hearts, o garoto está doente. Deixem-no dormir em paz. - Disse Saïx virando as costas para os demais e deixando o quarto.

- Concordo com Saïx. - Disse Demyx, num tom um pouco sério demais. - Eu não tocaria no cabelo dele se fosse você. - Completou Demyx lançando um olhar de alerta para Axel.

Zexion mexeu-se novamente na cama. Dessa vez como quem dizia "Vão embora. E não toquem no cabelo.". Mas não funcionou. A mão direita de Axel estava cada vez mais perto de sua franja. Roxas inclinou-se para observar de perto a descoberta. Até mesmo Xigbar deu um passo a frente. O único que permaneceu imóvel foi Demyx, que parecia não se importar. Mas Zexion podia sentir. Axel ia tocá-lo. Axel ia tocar seu cabelo. Axel ia...

- JAMAIS - Gritou Zexion, sem nem mesmo abrir os olhos, fazendo com que Axel desse um pulo que o levou a, no mínimo, três passos de distância da cama de Zexion. - TOQUE NO MEU CABELO. Jamais.

- Zex! - Começou Demyx mais uma vez, agora parecendo bastante aliviado pelo fato de Zexion ter demonstrado um sinal de vida. - Você está se sentido melhor? Quer alguma coisa?

- Quero. - Disse Zexion sentando-se na cama e arrumando sua franja de volta para a posição de sempre. - Quero que vocês saiam daqui. - Zexion apontou seu dedo indicador para a porta. - AGORA!

Roxas não hesitou em virar as costas e dar o fora daquele quarto o mais rápido possível. Mesmo que a gripe atrapalhasse os poderes de Zexion, nunca é bom subestimá-lo. Além disso, quando Roxas entrou na organização, ele ouviu boatos de que Xigbar costumava ter dois olhos. Até o dia que ele chamou Zexion de baixinho metido a emo. Por isso Roxas preferiu não pagar para ver. Ele gostava de ter dois olhos. Xigbar seguiu o garoto loiro pela porta e os dois deixaram o quarto. Axel olhava para Zexion que insistentemente apontava para a porta com seu dedo indicador e o fuzilava com seu único olho visível. Por fim, Axel cedeu e deixou o quarto. Mas Demyx nem se mexeu.

- Eu disse que queria que saíssem daqui. - Zexion disse. - E isso inclui você, Demyx.

Demyx permaneceu imóvel. Assim como Zexion, que insistia em apontar para a porta.

- Eu quero ficar aqui com você. - Disse Demyx, num tom de voz quase doce demais. - Quero saber se você vai ficar bem.

- Vou ficar _ótibo. _- Disse Zexion enquanto limpava o nariz com um lenço de papel. _Porcaria de gripe. _- Não se _preocube. _

Demyx coçou a cabeça com a mão esquerda e soltou um suspiro.

- Mesmo assim. - Ele disse. - Eu quero ficar. - E sentou-se no chão ao lado da cama do garoto com os cabelos sobre o olho. Os olhos de Demyx brilhavam, como se suplicassem para Zexion que o deixasse apenas ficar alí, sentado no chão.

_- Ótibo._ - Disse Zexion revirando os olhos. - Faça o que quiser.

Zexion jogou-se novamente na cama dura e fechou os olhos. Virou-se para a direita. E depois para a esquerda. E depois novamente para a direita. E então deitou-se de bruços. Sua cabeça estava doendo. E então deitou novamente na posição convencional. E começou tudo de novo. Sua cabeça doía. E sua barriga também doía. Mas devia ser só fome. Colocou seu rosto contra o travesseiro. Seu nariz estava entopido. Sua garganta estava seca. _E a droga da cama estava dura demais._

- Preciso de água. - Disse Zexion levantando-se da cama desconfortável. Não vestia camisa. Apenas um par de calças pretas surradas de algodão e um par de meias brancas. E não era tão magro - quanto aparentava ser quando usava as vestes da organização. Ele era... Bem, normal. Nem magro demais, nem forte demais. A calça que vestia não parecia ser dele, uma vez que sobrava demais na barra e no quadril, fazendo com que ele pisasse na ponta da calça e que essa descesse da sua cintura para a metade de sua bunda. O que devo admitir, não era de todo mal. - Vou buscar.

- Deixa que eu vou. - Disse Demyx levantando-se e empurrando Zexion de volta para a cama.

- Eu QUERO ir. - Zexion não só queria ir, como PRECISAVA ir. Se passasse mais trinta segundos naquele quarto branco, deitado naquela cama dura, com aquela decoração horrível, ele provavelmente iria enlouquecer.

Está frio lá em baixo. - Disse Demyx ajeitando os cabelos, preparando-se para sair do quarto. - E você deve descansar.

- Eu descansei bastante. - Zexion levantou-se novamente. Estava decidido a ir pegar a água nem que isso fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida. - Vou pegar um copo d'água e volto em alguns minutos. Eu prometo. - Zexion olhou para Demyx. - Se eu não voltar, você pode me colocar nas embalagens de leite. - Brincou. - Junto com as vítimas de _serial killers._

- Ninguém liga para as crianças raptadas da caixa de leite. - Disse Demyx. - Elas ficam desaparecidas para SEMPRE. - Demyx olhou para Zexion. Mas seu olhar era sério. Não estava brincando. Ele realmente tinha medo dos _Serial Killers_. Ou algo contra as crianças das caixas de leite. - Me deixa ir pegar a porcaria da água e volte a dormir.

- Vamos juntos, então. - Disse Zexion, tentando resolver o problema de uma vez por todas.

- Não, _caramba. _- Disse Demyx. - Você deita aí e eu vou pegar a água. E pronto.

Zexion estava cansado demais, entediado demais e doente demais para discutir mais um pouco por causa de um copo d'água. Deitou-se e virou-se para a esquerda. E depois para direita. E então Demyx deixou o quarto, fechando a porta. E Zexion virou-se de bruços. Sua cabeça ainda doía. Seu nariz ainda estava entupido. E sua garganta continuava seca. Demyx não voltara. _Eu devia ter ido pegar a água_, pensou_. _Nesse momento, a porta se abriu. Demyx entrou novamente no quarto segurando um copo d'água, uma bandeja com algo que, talvez, em alguma situação remota, poderia ser considerado comestível e um instrumento que parecia ser um termometro. Zexion odiava termometros. Primeiro, porque eles eram colocados nos piores lugares possíveis. Ele pode ser colocado em sua boca, e ele não poderá falar. Também pode ser colocado em baixo da axila, e então ele não poderá se mover. Ou poderia ser colocado... Não. Ele jamais deixaria o termometro ser colocado _naquele _lugar. Zexion fitou o termometro, estático. Não queria que aquele instrumento tocasse seu corpo. Em nenhum lugar. Muito menos _naquele. _E foi aí que Zexion descobriu mais um motivo para detestar ficar doente. Termometros.

- Obrigado. - Disse Zexion pegando o copo de água da mão de Demyx. - Pela água. - Completou, dando ênfase a para do "Pela água", _não pelo termometro._

- De nada. - Falou Demyx, de pé em frente a cama de Zexion. - Zex, eu preciso enfiar esse termometro...

- NÃO! - Disse Zexion, cuspindo o gole de água que estava em sua boca e dando um pulo da cama antes mesmo que Demyx pudesse terminar a frase. Só de imaginar aquele instrumento em lugares indesejáveis já o fazia tremer.

- Mas Saïx disse que...

- DIGA A ELE QUE JÁ ME SINTO MUITO MELHOR! ESTOU _ÓTIBO! - _Disse Zexion, sendo interrompido por um espirro.

- Vamos lá, é só um termometro idiota. - Disse Demyx, dessa vez com um olhar de zombaria.

- Fique com ele todo para você então. - Falou Zexion, virando a cara como uma criança mimada.

- É só durante três minutos. - Demyx riu. _Não é engraçado_, pensou Zexion. - Você nem vai perceber.

- É LÓGICO que eu vou perceber. - Afirmou Zexion. - Quem _não_ perceberia? - Zexion não estava rindo. Aquela situação não era engraçada. Era... Constrangedora. - Você não pode... Simplesmente colocar a mão na minha testa ou algo do tipo?

- Nah. - Disse Demyx. - Isso é papo furado. Quero dizer, vai que você é uma pessoa quente por natureza? Não daria certo. - Do que diabos Demyx estava falando? Quente por natureza?

- O que tem de errado - Pensou Zexion. - Em ser uma _pessoa quente por natureza?_

- Nada - Disse Demyx pensativo. - Eu acho. Mas então você precisaria enfiar o termometro...

- Não. - Disse Zexion novamente, bebendo um gole de sua água. - Acredite em mim. Não sou uma pessoa quente por natureza.

- Isso é o que eu vou descobrir quando eu enfiar...

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI ENFIAR NADA EM LUGAR NENHUM! - Disse Zexion perdendo a paciência. - Eu deixei você ficar aqui comigo... - Zexion fingiu uma voz de choro. - E é assim que você me paga?

- Abre logo a porcaria da boca, Zexion. - Disse Demyx sem paciência para o surto sem sentido do amigo com fobia a termometros.

Nesse momento, Zexion sentiu uma sensação de alívio e de felicidade tomar conta de seu corpo. Não vai ser tão ruim assim. Afinal, ele estava se referindo a _outro _lugar. Um lugar bem menos agressivo, devo dizer. Zexion abriu a boca sem reclamar para que pudesse tirar de sua mente o mais rápido possível o pensamento de que Demyx poderia mudar de idéia a respeito de que lugar enfiar o termometro a qualquer instante. Felizmente, nada aconteceu. O termometro foi colocado delicadamente na boca de Zexion que não se mexeu nem reclamou durante esse momento. Só ficou lá. Sem falar. Imóvel. Durante três longos minutos. Três minutos intermináveis ouvindo Demyx falar.

- Então, Zex... Como é que você pegou essa gripe? Quero dizer... - Demyx coçou a nuca com a mão direita. - Ninguém mais está gripado. Só você. Aliás, como se pega gripe? - Perguntou Demyx. - Ah, esqueci, você não pode responder agora. Desculpe. - Disse, meio sem graça, quando se lembrou do termometro na boca de Zexion. O garoto na cama o olhava com uma mistura de nervosismo e ódio. Um olhar que dizia _"Cale a boca antes que eu pule no seu pescoço."_ - De qualquer jeito, você vai se sentir melhor uma vez que soubermos se você precisa ou não de um remédio pra febre. Quero dizer... Isso deve resolver, certo? Um remédio para febre? - Demyx falava olhando para o relógio. O tempo simplesmente não passava para Zexion e o discurso de Demyx parecia interminável. - Zex, tem cabelo no seu olho. Quer que eu tire? Não, acho que não quer. Mas deve estar incomodando, não? Acredito que esteja. De qualquer jeito, você não parece ligar, não é? Parece que já se acostumou. - Zexion revirou os olhos. _Por favor, que três minutos já tenham se passado_, pensou. - Olha só, - Disse o loiro olhando para o relógio em seu pulso. - Eu disse que você não ia nem perceber. Três minutos, passaram voando, não achou? - Disse Demyx retirando o termometro da boca do amigo.- Poderia responder minha pergunta agora? - Zexion apertava suas próprias mãos numa tentativa de se controlar. - Aquela sobre como se pega gripe, quero dizer.

Antes que Demyx tivesse a chance de olhar a temperatura que o termometro marcava, Zexion sentou-e rapidamente na cama, puxando Demyx pelo braço para que ele se sentasse também. Os braços de Zexion, então, envolveram o pescoço de Demyx o puxando para perto de seu rosto. E Zexion soltou um suspiro que dizia "Eu não deveria fazer isso.". Ou talvez significasse "Quem sabe eu seja mesmo quente por natureza.". Bem, não importa. Zexion moveu seu rosto alguns centímetros para a frente e seus lábios encostaram nos de Demyx. E ele retribuiu. As mãos de Demyx numa fração de segundo envolviam o tronco de Zexion, puxando o corpo do garoto para junto de si. E foi assim que eles se beijaram.

- É desse jeito. - Disse Zexion.

- Desse jeito o quê? - Perguntou Demyx um tanto confuso, se recuperando do beijo, excelente beijo, diga-se de passagem.

- Que se pega gripe. - Completou Zexion, dando uma risada talvez um tanto histérica demais. Demyx não se viu com outra alternativa se não rir junto com Zexion. E foi aí que Zexion descobriu que talvez não odiasse ficar doente tanto assim. Não mais.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Na semana seguinte...**

- Mas eu estou com sede! - Disse Demyx batendo os pés no chão. - E eu quero sair desse quarto, nem que seja só para _resbirar! -_ Disse, limpando o nariz com o lenço que estava em suas mãos.

- Mas que saco, Demyx. Eu vou pegar a porcaria da água. - Disse Zexion, sério. - E você fica aí descansando. E isso é uma ordem.

_Demyx estava cansado demais, entediado demais e doente demais para discutir mais um pouco. Deitou-se e virou-se para a esquerda. E depois para direita. E então Zexion deixou o quarto, fechando a porta. E Demyx virou-se de bruços. Sua cabeça ainda doía. Seu nariz ainda estava entupido. E sua garganta continuava seca. Zexion não voltara. Eu devia ter ido pegar a água, pensou. Nesse momento, a porta se abriu. Zexion entrou novamente no quarto segurando um copo d'água, uma bandeja com algo que, talvez, em alguma situação remota, poderia ser considerado comestível e um instrumento que parecia ser um termometro._

- Você demorou. - Disse Demyx choroso, pegando o copo de água da mão de Zexion.

- Me perdi no caminho. - Brincou Zexion. - Mas olha só o que eu achei lá na cozinha... - Disse Zexion segurando o termometro. Demyx riu e abriu a boca. Zexion riu junto. - Na verdade... Estava pensando em...

- Demyx não entendeu o que estava acontecendo alí. O que Zexion queria dizer com...

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - Gritou Demyx que se levantou da cama num pulo repentino. Felizmente Zexion lembrou-se de trancar a porta quando voltou. E agora Demyx não teria outra escapatória. Aliás, seria pro seu próprio bem, não? Zexion PRECISAVA checar a temperatura de Demyx. Era sua obrigação. Ele devia isso a ele. Zexion não pode segurar o riso. Então ele riu. Muito. E descobriu que não detestava termometros tanto assim.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Enquanto isso...**

- Hey, Axel! - Disse Roxas entrando no quarto de Axel, que mexia em seu notebook completamente entretido. - Parece que Demyx ficou gripado. Ficou sabendo?

Axel não respondeu. Ele apenas levantou uma das mãos e mexeu o dedo indicador num gesto que dizia a Roxas para de aproximar. Quando Roxas chegou perto o suficiente para enxergar o que havia escrito na tela do computador, Axel disse para que ele lesse. E Roxas começou a ler em voz alta.

_- Gripe e resfriado não são a mesma coisa! Ambas as doenças são de origem viral... - _Roxas parou de ler, pensativo. - O que tem de mais nisso, Axel? - Perguntou.

- Continue lendo. - Respondeu Axel.

_- ...transmitidas por meio de gotículas de saliva... _- Certo. Axel queria que Roxas lesse sobre a transmissão da gripe. Fascinante. Espere... GOTÍCULAS DE SALIVA? - Você não está insinuando que...

- É óbvio... - Disse Axel com um sorriso de lado. - ... Que estou. - E riu.

Parece que a organização teria bastante sobre o que conversar durante essa semana.

* * *

**N/A: Se gostareeeeeem... Uma review, por favor? :D**


End file.
